Hispanic women along the Texas-Mexico border experience more cases of and deaths from cervical cancer compared to the nation. Cervical cancer is preventable using the HPV vaccine, which is recommended for girls/boys and women/men aged 11-26. Compared to U.S. Hispanic girls, a smaller proportion of Texas Hispanic girls (ages 13-17) (65% vs. 58%) receive 1 dose HPV vaccine and fewer complete the vaccine series (3 doses; 42% vs. 35%). Given the cervical cancer disparities in incidence and death among Hispanic women in this area, it is of great public health importance to promote the adoption of the vaccine and compliance with its dosing schedule. The objective of this research plan is to examine determinants of Hispanic mothers' intention to vaccinate and actual initiation and completion of the three dose series for their daughter aged 11-17. The proposed research plan seeks to: (1) identify determinants of mothers' HPV vaccine intentions, initiation and completion; (2) understand providers' perspectives on recommending the vaccine; and (3) design a culturally-relevant, theoretically grounded HPV intervention for low-income, Hispanics mothers along the Texas-Mexico border. The research is innovative because it: (1) focuses on a on a largely underserved, vulnerable population with specific needs; (2) assesses the feasibility of a clinic-based, cervical cancer prevention intervention for Hispanics mothers; and (3) focuses on the interpersonal communication between the parent, the child, and the provider. Achievement of the aims will contribute further evidence regarding the critical role of parents and providers in increasing HPV vaccine uptake and completion among girls to eliminate cervical cancer disparities among this population.